S
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (S&M). Synopsis Moon searches for the Mirage Berry with Mallow, with her true mission on her mind. The girls eventually find the Mirage Berry, but hear Kiawe was assaulted. They meet up with Sun and Lana at Konikoni Town, and go to Memorial Hill, where they find Kiawe, and forces of Team Skull. Chapter Plot Hala welcomes Kahili, and heard she had great time in Kalos. Kahili admits a lot of famous golfers from other regions came to participate, and did not win very easily. Hearing an advertisement about Aether Foundation, Kahili becomes nostalgic, remembering it from her memories. The advertisement claims if anyone has problems, to contact the Aether Foundation. She recalls how other golfers were even jealous Kahili lives in Alola, as they view it as a paradise with warm climate and an organization that protects Pokémon. Hala believes they wouldn't say that right now, else there would not be any problems with the Tapu Pokémon, and there wouldn't have been any reason to call Kahili to Alola. Kahili shows Hala her broken golf clubs, which shocks him. Kahili explains she was attacked by two creatures. She went to investigate around Melemele Meadow, where she was attacked by two odd creatures: one was white and had sharp limbs, while the other one was red and muscular. Kahili tried to fight them off, but the creatures disappeared quickly. Hala is amazed, while Kahili wonders if the Tapu Pokémon are enraged, due to these creatures' appearances. Elsewhere, Moon knocks an arrow, and Rowlet brings her berries: a Lum, a Figy, a Rawst and a Mago Berry. Moon remembers Rawst Berries heal burns, and Lum ones cure all status conditions. She also remembers the other berries heal Pokémon, but Figy Berry is quite bitter. Mallow is amazed by Moon's knowledge, as she is a pharmacist; she explains the berries are the base ingredient she can use to heal. Mallow bashes Moon in excitement, as she would've sent Moon to gather berries as ingredients for cooking, if she had known about Moon's knowledge. Moon sees Mallow is a cook, who confirms this, and thought of a new recipe for "Medicinal Berry Cooking". Moon admits if they were not in a rush, she would've helped Mallow. Mallow sees Moon can actually be nice, who wonders shouldn't she test Sun if he is eligible for the Island Challenge. Mallow replies she trusts Olivia, who gave permission to Sun for the quest. Moon focuses on her task, seeing that Lush Jungle is a moist place, with trees so high that block the sunlight. She feels she is getting closer to obtaining the berry she is searching for. With Tapu Lele's powder, Moon feels she can save a Piplup. A long time ago, Moon apologized for letting Piplup become poisoned, and that poison cannot be cured, not even in a Pokémon Center. Still, she made a research and found a way to cure Piplup, and showed it to Mr. Berlitz. Sir Berlitz saw there was a chance of restoring Piplup, but noted the ingredients - Tapu Lele's powder and the special berry - could not be found in Sinnoh region. Moon asked for his permission to go to Alola and find them. Sir Berlitz hesitated, but Roseanne came to give him a Rotom to deliver to Professor Kukui. However, the Rotom was too unstable to be teleported away, and suggested someone to take care of it and bring it to Alola. Sir Berlitz gazed at Moon, wondering if it was destiny or a coincidence those two tasks intertwined. Moon thinks this is meant to be; as her search began, she found Tapu Lele's powder, and only needs to find the berry. Suddenly, Mallow stops her, asking if they are walking in circles. Moon glares her, scaring Mallow, and making Moon hide her face and apologize, since she was deep in her thoughts. Mallow thinks they should ask the jungle, confusing Moon. Mallow explains since the item is named Mirage Berry, she thinks it would be difficult to find it by simply walking around, and could be anywhere. Thus, Mallow and Moon send their Pokémon to find the berry. Moon asks if it is all right, and Mallow confirms this, since she always searches for ingredients with her Pokémon. The two sit on a log and have Mallow's bread she made with berries. Their Pokémon talk with other, wild Pokémon, who start gathering berries they find. Moon asks Mallow can a berry calm down the Tapu Pokémon; she notes Hala and others do not know why the Tapu Pokémon are still enraged, and just want to find the berry to stall the Tapu Pokémon. She wonders if the Tapu Pokémon are enraged because of "Lighting", and doubts a berry would calm them down. Mallow remembers Moon was saved by Tapu Koko, who also gave Sun the Sparkling Stone. Mallow thinks the Tapu Pokémon want to tell the two something, and it is up to Moon and Sun to find something - like the Mirage Berry - and reply to them. Moon realizes Mallow may be right. The Pokémon stop searching, and the girls are amazed how many berries have been gathered. As the two start searching, Mallow gets a call. She calls Kiawe, and hears that he was attacked; someone is forcing him to take him to the Ruins of Life. Suddenly, Moon found the Mirage Berry and tells it to Mallow, who is concerned about Kiawe. Elsewhere, Sun is shocked to hear Kiawe was attacked, and decides to go to Konikoni City. Lana explains they could go faster by sailing on water to get there. Thus, Sun and Lana take on their Water-type Pokémon to reach the city. In Konikoni City, Sun and Moon meet up with each other. Lana explains Sun passed the Trial, and Mallow reveals they found the Mirage Berry. Sun is glad to hear this, and posts the destination of Ruins of Life to find Tapu Lele. The group goes to find Kiawe, who is not replying to their calls. They think the person that attacked him could still be there. They arrive to Route 9's Memorial Hill, where Alola Royalty is resting, and close to it are the Ruins of Life. Suddenly, the group hears Kiawe's ring tone, and find Kiawe and his Marowak badly injured. Moon immediately goes to heal his injuries. However, she finds a note, stating "Great work guiding me." Moon recognizes this handwriting, on a note that was written before the Full Force Festival began. Out of nowhere, Team Skull grunts ambush the group. Mallow blames them for hurting Kiawe, and the grunts declare they'll do the same thing on them. Lana recognizes these are the bullies of Alola, and has no reason to hold back on them; she and Mallow send their Pokémon to battle. Kiawe reaches Sun's attention, but barely speaking. Kiawe explains the grunts are not a real problem, but a person that fought Kiawe. Kiawe claims Sun could not win against that person, surprising Sun, while Moon is certain Kiawe speaks of Gladion. Kiawe explains he wondered about the phenomenon Sun did at the Full Force Festival, and asks him to send Litten. Sun sends Dollar, and Kiawe manages to take out an item out of its fur. Sun is surprised to see this item, while Kiawe explains to him about it. Debuts Pokémon *Oricorio (Pom-Pom style; flashback) *Oricorio (Kahili's) (Baile Style; flashback) *Morelull *Oranguru *Bounsweet *Pikipek *Passimian *Salazzle *Steenee (Mallow's) *Araquanid (Lana's) Item *Mirage Berry *Firium Z Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 2 chapters